To Catch the Golden Snitch
by TATs
Summary: She’s got the temper as hot as a firecrab and he’s as vain as a unicorn… You know who I’m talking about! And I don’t know what else to say! So just read this… :D LJ and the Ms in 7th year!
1. Fueds and Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own JK's stuff, I _do_ own the plot! :D So, don't copy my lovely plot! I'm very proud of most of it!

Title: To Catch the Golden Snitch.

Summary: What James Potter never understood the game of women, Lily Evans never understood him. But there's bound to be at least one thing she can like about him and he's out to catch the Golden Snitch.

Chapter One. Fueds and Apologies.

**Part One.**

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

"Mates, our last year at Hogwarts," Padfoot spread out his hands and a glowing grin on his face, in fact, his face seemed to be glowing too.

Remus and me just frowned at him sideways.

"Fine, fine, fine," Padfoot let his hands drop, "_Don't_ share my happiness, be snotty gits."

I shook my head and pushed my cart toward the train, "You can be happy, but I happen to have to spend at least the first hour of this journey with Miss Head Girl Evans – who, might I remind you, hates my 'snotty' guts – in the prefect compartment discussing _seriously_ the-"

"I got the point," Sirius said urgently, he's been complaining about me going on about how miserable I am going to be! I was _not_ complaining _all_ the way here! Okay, I complained _some_ of the way here! But not _all_ the way here!

Moony added, "And might I mention, not only did I have to listen to his complaining all the way here, I happen to be a prefect and _have_ to be at this meeting."

I did not complain all the way-!

"Well, I'm glad I get a break from his endless babbling," Sirius sighed and took his truck and cat cage off his trolley and got on the train.

I did _not_ babble! I do not baaa-!

Moony slapped my back and motioned to the train with his owl cage. Did I see him shacking his head and biting back a smile as he did that? But I followed him onto the train.

What was he smiling about!

"Potter! Don't leave these trolleys blocking the way onto the train!" An unmistakable voice of Lily Evans yelled from behind me.

He could of told me she was behind me! Moony! Calls himself a friend! Ugh!

"As you wish, Miss Head Girl," I bowed lowly to her and took out my wand, pointed to the three trolleys and imagined them zooming away.

And they did, they came very close to knocking down the Head Girl – who gave a very high pitched squeak for my satisfaction.

"My pleasure, Miss Head Girl," I bowed again, picked up my things and grinned at Moony and Padfoot, who were shacking to keep from laughing.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

Oh! Oh! Oh! No one on Earth will _ever_ make me believe he did that on accident! No! No! No! _No!_

"Good morning, Miss Evans," Potter made me leap in my steps. I didn't even notice he was there stalking behind me! _Why_ does he DO that! I heard myself scream in my head.

"Don't do that!" I glared at him over my shoulder, "Don't walk next to me!" I barely finished as he smoothly stepped in next to me.

"We got off the wrong start this morning, how about we start over?" He said in a deep masculine voice that I knew wasn't his usual, he only used that one on me.

"When do we get off the _right_ start, Potter? Just a moment ago you gave me a heart attack on purpose! Is that your idea of a right start! No, thank you! Besides, Potter, I prefer no starts of any kind with you at all!"

"I gave you a heart attack by my being polite? Why, Evans, I'll do that more often then!" He grinned and I gave him one of my killer glares.

Which one does he mean to do more often? The scaring creeping behind me and speaking to the back of my head thing? Or being polite? For that matter… I let a little smile slip on my lips, "Potter," I said in dangerously sweet tone – his grin came off as fast as water rushes down from a waterfall – "When you will actually be polite, I will have a real heart attack."

His turn to glare.

With a smug grin I walked into the prefects compartment feeling that this was a rather good start for once, if only for me.

"Good morning, everyone," I greeted the prefects who were already there.

The prefects weren't having such a good morning though, they turning their heads from me to Potter to me to Potter… in perfect unison as we, well, fought.

"POTTER! You are not to question what this paper says! It says-"

"I know what the paper says, Evans, I got one exactly like it," he even waved it in front of my nose as proof, like I needed any, "See? I read it, surprised? I know what it says, and I say it's stupi-"

"Well, it's not your opinion that matter, Potter," I said with mockingly wide eyes, "And it's _not_ exactly like mine. Mine says 'Dear Miss Evans' not 'Mr. Potter' – thank you, very much!"

He wasn't really smiling, more like baring his teeth at me and his eyes spoke volumes of loathing.

I gave him a real smile, to show him what a real smile looked like, and petted the top of his head. "Good doggie, listen to your mistress."

Potter smiled and I don't need to be a fortuneteller to classify that as a bad omen, the prefects agreed. "Mistress?" His eyes gleamed, "When was the last time we shagged about? Eh, ladylove?"

He knew when he crossed the line, he might of as well figured he'd come out of the room with a nice red print across his cheek.

I gave him the 'sweet' glare, the one where I smile and glare at him at the same time. Before he figured it out, _smack_! That was a moment to remember, the shock on his face, the way he touched his cheek and the shock grew. May be I should slap him more often… "Potter, if you and I had even _kissed_, you wouldn't live to remember it. That's a promise."

**Part Two.**

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

I hate James Potter, I hate him, with a passion, but hate him. I- Why am I doing this?

"Hey – err – Potter," I said with an awkward smile sitting down next to him at the breakfast table the next day.

The four Marauders stared at me like I was Devil's Snare.

"What?" I snapped at them and they became very interested in their plates. With a deep breath I turned back to Potter, with a tight smile, I spoke, "I'm sorry, I-"

"My fault, Evans, I couldn't come up with a better come back, so I decided to pick on the pun-"

"Potter, I really lost control there-"

"I will not allow you to take the blame for what I am-"

"I am responsible for my own God-damn-"

"Evans, it's the worst sort of insult a guy can imply on a girl-"

"Potter, don't worry about it, I insulted you wrongly even before-"

"What? Calling me a dog? For crying out loud!-"

"I knew you would use the pun when I said it, it's my fault-"

"You've called me worse then a dog, and for Merlin's sake-"

"Listen, _really_, it is in no way you're fault, I really must take blame-"

"As you recall, I always start our conversations with a bad start-"

"That had nothing to do with myself not controlling my own hands!"

"If I wasn't so nerve-wracking, you would of never had the need for your hands-"

"Potter, you are not nerve-wracking, honestly, believe it-"

"I really am the most annoying-"

"Annoying? Oh, no – you aren't! And don't insult yourself, I do that enough for you-"

"I deserve every last one of those names and insults-"

"Really, I must insist to take the blame for this once-"

"I cannot have you blame yourself! Don't even-"

"I-"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius Black yelled, waving his hands violently at us. "I will never ask the two of you to be nice to each other _ever_ again! It's bad enough that you fight! But you don't have to fight when you're apologizing to each other! You're driving me nuts! _I _am gonna have nervous breakdown here!"

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

The whole Great Hall was silent and staring at us, how long have they been following our apologies?

But when Sirius finished, it was the cue for me and Evans to start apologizing to Padfoot simultaneously, "Sirius/Padfoot, I am so sorry-"

"WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Padfoot yelled, again waving his hands at us.

Silence.

"Are they done yet?" Moony asked and everyone turned to look at him, he was holding what suspiciously a lot like an earplug in one hand and there was one in his other ear. He nodded to himself and answered his question, "No, please, continue," and repluged his ear.

"Sorry," Evans and I said.

"BAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" Padfoot jumped in his seat and stared at us like we grew horns, thick fur _and_ wings.

I frowned at him and whispered to Evans, "I think he's having a nervous breakdown."

"Should we take him to the Hospital wing?" She actually looked concerned until she realized she used the word 'we' meaning us _and_ agreed with me. With a yelp, Evans ran off to the bunch of other 7th year Gryffindor girls.

"Now are they done?" Moony broke the silence of Great Hall.

Padfoot plucked the other earplug out of Moony's ear, "Yeah."

"Hey, Padfoot, I didn't have a spare pair, sorry-" But before Moony finished Padfoot was yelling and running out of the Great Hall while everyone else was trying not to fall out of their seats laughing.

"Hey, Prongs, you and Evans actually had a 'civil' conversation there, no insulting-"

I glared at him and grabbed a fist full of sausages and made to throw at him.

Moony spotted the sausages and ducked just in time. "You missed, Mr. I'm-the-best-chaser-this-school-has-got-Aaaa!"

"Didn't miss this time," I said with a smug grin and eased back in my chair to watch Moony trying to wiggle out of his robes without tacking them off because I just spilled a whole jug of _hot_ tea on his back.

"Mr. Potter, there is not to be any food fighting in Great Hall, you are no exception," young Professor McGonagall pointed out the obvious. "I expect better from Head Boy…" she frowned to where Evans was sitting, surrounded by girls, "… and Girl."

I frowned at Evans.

Just my luck then when she turned around and caught my staring!

"Agh!" I yelped and glared at my plate.

When did I start blushing if I got caught staring at a girl?! Five minutes ago I was trying to win over an argument that it's _my_ fault she slapped me and now I'm blushing because we locked eyes for three seconds. Is anything else going to go wrong today!!?


	2. Foe and Friend

**A/N: since the first 2 chapters were too short, I made them into one. :D**

Chapter Two. Foe and Friend.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans

Just my luck, _just_ my luck. Potter, the captain of our quidditch team. Ooooh! I couldn't of had a _worse_ back-to-school surprise then that! What am I suppose to do!

I had a bad vision of everyone on the team bowing to him, standing arrogantly with his chin in the air and head in the sky, and shivered in my chair. Focusing my attention back into the N.E.W.T. Transfiguration classroom and forcing my hand to take notes, I comforted myself, _if Potter is going to be egotistic and insolent about his captainship, I'll just have to beat the arrogance out of his head with my beater's bat_. And with that thought I heard the bell ring.

Gathering my bag, I glanced over my shoulder at Potter. He caught my gaze and that sick grin spread across his face. I felt my eyes goggle and jerked my head back to my bag and books. Gritting my teeth, I reassured myself that he did not take it for a glance a girl gave a guy she liked. Closing my eyes and calming myself, Potter can take anything and everything any way he wants to and I do not care.

But when I turned around I found myself face to face with _him_ and myself glaring.

"What, Evans? Embarrassed that I caught you goggling at me?" Potter spoke in that fake mature voice he used on me.

I forced myself to stop glaring at him and tried to act as if the rest of the class was not taking too long to pack their things and listening to our conversation. "Actually, Potter, I was wondering exactly _what_ McGonagall found in you that could make you a good captain for a quidditch team."

"Speaking of my being the captain of the team that _you_ are on, shouldn't you be nicer to me… Or _I might_-"

"You might what, Potter? Throw me off?" I said mocking him, "Do that and I'll show you how good I am with my bat."

"Ooo, threatening to beat me up, Evans, that's not good," he said maliciously.

I played at innocent and surprised, "Potter! I was merely referring to the fact that I'm irreplaceable," satisfied that Potter couldn't argue against that, I added, "But if I wanted to hurt you, I'd use my wand."

"Don't be so sure you can beat me in a duel," Potter snickered.

In mock-shock, "You'd hurt me, Potter?"

For a moment, his mouth formed a come back, but he fell silent and looked at me again. Not glared or anything, just looked as if he was seeing me for the first time. I said smartly, "Cat caught your tongue?"

His lips curled in a smile, a _sweet_ smile. Potter actually looked sweet! His face carried a new quality of soft skin and his now-grayish hazel eyes were dreamy and his smile was compassionate. He just looked so _appealing_ to my taste then that I let my head cock at an angle to study him like I would an attractive guy… 

I making a mental note to whack myself on the head with my own bat later, I jerked my head back straight and narrowed my eyes on his still vague ones before I started studying his body and not face. And _that _was the last thing I need today!

"No, I wouldn't hurt one of my players," he suddenly said and walked off that I barked "What?!"

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

How good it felt that the day was over! I stripped myself off my sweaty uniform and walked into the shower room. It was one thing to be on the team, another to captain it.

The hot water felt good, really good, I leaned on the wall with my hands so I wouldn't have to support my weight with only my legs and allowed myself to doze into a sleepy state.

What had happened there? One moment, I was on a row with Evans and the next I couldn't answer one of her mocking questions. She avoided me the whole quidditch practice and was only half-focused. Patcher did better then her! Patcher _never_ plays better then Evans, yet, today he did. _I can't have her play like that, it's only the first practice this year and she's only giving me 50%._

I snorted. _So James Potter? Thinking like a captain now?_ I never thought how well she played at quidditch last year, only about taking her out on a date. _What would I do on a date with her anyway?_ I never asked myself that either. Well, she always refuses anyway, what's the point of planning to go anywhere anyway? _What would she talk about? _She's really good at Charms, really likes Charms. I don't know anything beyond spell incantations in Charms. _What quidditch team does she support?_ I like Appleby Arrows, would she like the Arrows? _There's a Hogsmade weekend near Halloween…_ She won't go with me anyway…

Why was she looking at me like that anyway? With her head at an angle and all misty eyed? I'll just ask Padfoot and Moony, one of them is bound to know… _Why the bloody hell doesn't that girl go out with me?!_ I sighed and opened my eyes, I was tired and I'm gonna miss supper.

Making a subconscious sticky-note to have kind words of praise with Patcher on good work at practice and to have sharp words with Evans for not putting in all her effort in the game.

I turned off the water and dried my hair to half dry with a towel before drying the rest of my body and coming out of the shower rooms. After putting on the robes I wore earlier to classes and throwing my thick with sweat quidditch robes in a laundary basket along with the towel, I gave my hair two half-hearted strokes with a comb and left for Great Hall.

Patcher was a 4th year, only his second year on the team and with a lot of effort he'd make a good quidditch player, but never one for a national team. I came over to where he and his friends sat and gave him a pat on the shoulder and spoke, "That was the best I saw you play ever today, you'll soon be teaching Evans how to fly." The boy and his friends stared open-mouthed after me as I walked over to my mates. I glanced farther up the table, but Evans wasn't here. Well, she might have been not hungry.

Padfoot was already whining about how much homework N.E.W.T. classes gave and it was only the first day. Moony, who was not a bit shaken by the promising mountains of homework this year, elbowed him and said, "I'm _sorry_." The effect of the word was riotous, Padfoot yelped as if a dragon stepped on his toes and jumped in his seat so high that he shook the table.

I had found Evans in the common room, reading on a couch and surrounded by the other 7th year girls. Deciding that it would be better to talk to her when the place would be emptier, I sat down to do my two essays and the drawing detailed drawing of the process of transfiguration of the animagus transfiguration stages.

Herbology essay on light-hating magical plants was somewhat of a challenge, but after borrowing some of the books Moony retrieved from the library, it looked good enough for an Acceptable. Reading it over again, I thought that if Moony edits it up a bit it might even make an Exceeding Expectations.

Drawing chart was a piece of cake, I knew the stuff and I'm a good artist if not superb. But Moony had to agree to edit my essays if I sharpened up his 'drawings'. Checking that the room was empty enough, I looked for Evans. Still reading. Alone.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

As far as I am concerned animagus is the worst subject McGonagal could of started the term with. She might think that it's easy enough level of transfigurations – she's an animagi! – for the beginning of N.E.W.T., but I _strongly _disagree.

Yawning and turning the page of _Animagi – the Transformation_, I examined the drawing of a skinny wizard transforming into a raven over and over again in slow motion. _I hate drawing_. Well, drawing people and animals anyway. Oh, animals aren't too bad, but people transforming into animals are worse then people.

Someone grabbed my elbow and thrusted me out of my chair making me scream at the top of my lungs. Or as loud as I could out of surprise anyway.

Potter, it was Potter, rather angry and disappointed looking Potter, but still it was _Potter_. What the hell was he doing! "Potter!"

He threw me in the most uncomfortable arm chair in the room and took my book. "I need to have some words with you, Evans."

"Who do you think you are! Throwing me around like that!"

"Your team captain," he smiled – a nasty smile that put shills in my bones and made me swear I didn't want to do ever anything to displease him. He was definetly displeased.

"What do you want?" I said in almost a whisper.

"I want you to do 120% at practice. Practice reflects how you are going to play in a game, and you did worse then a first year that can't tell one end of a broomstick or a bat today. You do that again and that's the last time you fly with my team. Explain yourself."

I blinked at him and broke eye contact, feeling ashamed. I really don't like Potter, so I assumed he'd be a bad team captain without thinking. And now I felt ashamed because I wasn't paying attention to the game and only gave half of what I could have had to it.

"Explain," he repeated sharply and I felt my eyes water, I couldn't just tell him that the reason that I played so bad was because I was too busy trying to understand why in the world I found Potter attractive.

Feeling something cold under my chin, I jerked my eyes back up, but Potter wasn't standing and looming over me like a vexed professor. He was squatting in front of me and looking very concerned… and his hand was under my chin. I jerked away, as far as I could so that my back was jamming into the back of the wooden chair.

"Um- Lily?" He spoke awkwardly and with what I suppose was meant to be a brotherly warm tone – he failed miserably at sounding concerned. Then I realized he spoke my _name_ and realizing that he called me "Lily" to be more affectionate. "Are you-?"

"Last thing for you to make my day is to act like a brother. I'm fine, _Potter_," I added extra emphasis on his last name to make sure he'd call me by mine. Remembering the shame, I added, "And I promise to do my usual from now on… You're a good captain."

I squeezed away from him, picked up the boring _Animagi – the Transfiguration_ and looked down at him for a second. "_And_ it's your fault I did so poorly at practice."

To my satisfaction, his jaw fell slowly on floor and his eyes goggled until he fell backwards in his squat.

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

Sitting on the floor, I stared after her disappearing up the stairs to her dorm. My fault, my fault? _My_ fault! What did I do! WOMEN!

Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail gathered around me still sitting on the floor. Moony found the chair Evans sat in earlier more comfortable then she did, Padfoot stretched on the couch and Wormtail dragged a chair up with him.

"First, she's angry. Then, she's crying. _Then_, she looks at me like I'm some hideous merman. But after _that_, she APOLIGISES! And _then_ compliments me! And the last thing she does-"

"Accuses you that it's your fault she played bad," the three of them chorused to make me shut up.

"Yeah."

Padfoot reached and patted my shoulder, "Very _woman_like of her."

"Thank you," I nodded in agreement.

Moony snorted.

"What?" the rest of us stared at him.

He shook his head, "You know what your problem is?"

"Care to share?" I asked him.

He smiled, but didn't speak.

"Please," I added with a glare.

"You're _always_ in her face," but before I could interrupt his lecture, he spoke, "Leave her alone, don't flirt, don't look, don't glance, don't notice her. Look at other girls, give her some competition, you got her too use to you stalking her tail. Let her doubt your interest, James. But at the same time put yourself out there for her to see, sit close to her in class, but always pay attention to Binns and not her. Then one day suddenly talk to her, but about one of her friends. Trust me, she'll burn with furry. Act like she's only good for a friend, like you lost interest. Act like you did a minute ago, something like her team captain, but only like a friend… a brother, if you will. Give her two to three weeks and she'll be your date for the Halloween Hogsmade weekend."

Padfoot clapped, I stared from Moony to Padfoot, to Moony.

"Where did you learn that?"

Moony sighed, "My mum, she wanted to make me read. So she put a book out on the kitchen table. Well, I had nothing to do and noticed the book… I read it."

"And?" Wormtail asked.

Moony rubbed his temples at our stupidity, "You're going to be a book, James, you'll put yourself out there so she can see you and start reading you. May be she'll like you, may be she won't, but she's bound to read at least one chapter. You just have to make sure the first chapter is interesting enough for her to want to know what the second one is about and make every new chapter a bit more interesting until she gets addicted to you."


	3. Action and Reaction

Chapter Three. Action and Reaction.

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

The next day, I walked down the hall to the library to study a little bit before N.E.W.T.s. Moony was already in there, but then, Moony never passed a chance to study, did he?

I sat across from him and threw my Ancient Ruins and Potions things on the table. "What are you doing?" I said and tried to get a glimpse of whatever he was writing.

Moony on instinct, curled up the parchment and gave me a very meaningful look that said don't-you-even-dream-about-copying-_my_-work. "History of Magic essay, in case you forgot, we have that class tomorrow morning."

I groaned, I never took notes in History. I slept in that class, after seven years in his class – well, no, it only took two – to realize that Binns saw as much as a blind man and wouldn't notice if someone started throwing books though him. "What about those notes, you'll let me borrow those, _won't_ you, Moony?"

Moony smiled, tight-lipped smile that spoke for him, but he voiced his opinion anyway. "You'll have to read up a few things there yourself. And since we are in the library, it might be a good time to do it."

"Oh, Mwoonieee!" I whined.

"I _will_ tell you what the essay is on," Moony smiled and my spirits fluttered away, "Grindelwald."

I sighed and groaned, "Thanks, Moony."

"You will find that Evans had started taking notes in that class, too. So you will find," he nodded with his head to his right. I followed in that direction and found Evans sitting at a table and biting her the tip of her quill/

"Moony, give me your Sugarquill," I hissed in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Moony stared at me petrified, of all things he looked like the end of the world was near, "No!"

"_Please?_ I'll get you a whole _box_ the next weekend," I made my best pleading face.

"Fine, it better be a big box," he plugged his hand in his bag and got out a green Sugarquill, "It's apple-flavored – I was saving –"

But I didn't listen to the rest of his whining and just grabbed the quill, hiding it behind my back with both hands so it would be obvious that I was hiding something as I walked toward Evans.

Evans, noticed me before I was half-way toward her and determinedly ignored me. Except when I was standing two inches away from her chair, she could do so no longer. "What do you want, Potter?" She didn't look up from- I checked what she was writing. She was _copying_ some else's notes! History of Magic notes! Moony's notes! MOONY! I smiled in spite of myself, I never would of thought _she_ copied from someone else. My image of her as a student was a perfect student.

"Copying Remus' notes are you?" I teased her.

She looked up at me accusingly, "Oh, Potter, if you want to copy my notes, you could just ask for once."

"Well, you're gonna say 'no', aren't you?" I asked in my best saddened voice and didn't quite meet her eyes. It was an effort not to smile at her reaction. Oh, Merlin, even Lily Evans can't stand my acting.

"I'm sure Remus won't mind you copying his notes, you've been doing it for six years anyway."

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

I found it quite hard not to smile at him. Well, I had to bite my lip not to, of course, biting my lip didn't help my eyes – which I was sure were twinkling with amusement. God, but he could really make me want to laugh when he wanted to, of course, the rest of the time, I don't really share his sense of humor at hexing people.

But it was hard not to smile at a guy kneeling on one knee, with a nice sugar quill in twirling in his fingers teasingly and a pouting expression on his face that I knew perfectly well wasn't real. If he asked me out like I don't know how many times I'd be able to say 'no' before admitting he was rather cute like this…

"Sooo, Remus isn't letting you copy his notes and you want to copy mine instead?" I said in as much of a normal tone as I could.

"For a Sugarquill," he said with a bright grin and waved the green quill in front of my eyes.

I smiled, I could no longer help it. Now, even the fact that every eye in the library kept glancing up in our direction. "For a Sugarquill?"

"A sweet, tasty, green apple flavored Sugarquill," Potter smiled brighter and touched the tip of my nose with it.

The shock of it made my jaw full and made me stare at the tip of my nose.

He seemed to have realized that went a bit too far and apologized, "Sorry, I –"

But he broke off and stood up, putting the Sugarquill on top of my notes and walked away, ruffling his hair in that annoying way. Only I didn't find it all that annoying then and I really wanted to shout after him to come back. Except the whole of the library was now openly watching us.

I swallowed and went back to copying. When I looked back at my notes, I saw the Sugarquill lying on top of them. _Lily Evans! You are getting agitated over the guy brushing the tip of your nose with a Sugarquill! Ugh!_ I yelled at myself and set the Sugarquill next to my notes and started copying Remus' notes.

By the time I finished copying notes, Remus did take a large amount of notes – but thank God he didn't write down every word – Potter already left the library. Well, after six years of note taking in Binn's class, no one who even bothered to take notes will be stupid enough to do that. I had an odd hunch that he left right after he apologized.

Returning Remus' notes back to him, I asked where Potter was and Remus replied, "He went out to pursue Sirius if he'll lend him the copy of my notes that _somehow_ disappeared from my truck." That was a 'polite' way of saying Sirius stole Remus' notes, well, if you could call Remus' voice anything near 'polite' when he spoke.

I nodded and told him that I was on his side, but walked as fast as I could without running from him.

With no time to run back to the common room with quidditch practice as fast as I could. But that went wrong too. As a matter of fact, everything managed to go wrong that day after his little flirting. _Where did that come from?_ James Potter was not flirting with me then! Oh, no, he- he- he was definitely flirting and I was just as defiantly flirting back. Quidditch practice was when I tried talking to him, but being a responsible captain gave him enough excuse not to speak to me about anything but my quidditch skills. Which made me angry, which made me play better – but only because I took my anger out on the bludgers, imagining they were his head as usual.

But I meant to fix this sillyness, why didn't matter, but this is just unreasonable. Coming late into the common room after supper, I made my way directly toward him. 

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

It's hard not to notice a readhead coming toward you, especially when you are me and the she is Lily Evans. And Evans in not her best temper.

I didn't bother to pretend that I didn't see her coming, like she did with me in the library. That didn't improve her temper any.

"You really are backing up the redheads' reputations for tempers," I spoke before she even opened her mouth.

"You're running away from me, eluding me!" she shouted. That drew attention. Everyone's attention. Some people left with some excuse to their friends, some didn't offer an excuse. Other people were openly watching, but more people just sneaked looks. This is going to be famous.

"No, not eluding you, giving up on you," I said as truthfully as I could. Really, it was a plain lie. I was eluding her and I was far from giving up on her. The threat of the end of the world depended on me giving up on her. But I spoke to Sirius and he said that I could round off nicely Moony's little plan if I told her that I gave up on her. And this presented its opportunities.

She gaped at me, evidently Moony's plan was all very well working. "Oh," was all she could voice and fell down into a sitting position next to me, he expression absolutely blank. "Well, finally." To my satisfaction, she did not sound not at all like it.

"All right?" I asked her casually.

"Um, oh, I was going to give you my notes – you – er – did give me that Sugarquill," Evans took out notes from her school bag and put them into my lap.

"Oh, thanks, I already got Sirius'," I told her and handed them back to her, when her hand touched mine she gave an odd shiver.

"Yeah, I thought you might have. Remus said that you might have," she stood up as she tucked the notes away.

"Hey, you might find this interesting, I checked the book out before leaving, in case Sirius wanted to be as much of a brat as Remus. It has some stuff on Grindelwald that Remus' notes don't. Might earn an extra point from Binns, if he knows what that is," I told her and gave her the book as I stood up and turned left to go toward Sirius, who was finishing his essay.

Evans glanced up at me, she had to, she was shorter. "I will. Thanks."

"Hope you like green apple," I gave her a friendly smile I gave her the time she started crying when I cornered her about poor quidditch performance, "and I'd like to have that book back before it's due, that's three days from now."

"Thanks," Evans spoke, her voice on the edge of becoming shaky.

I walked off and gave Padfoot a wink with a grin, glad to release some of this pretending because Evans could not see my face.

"Good job, Prongs, accept my compliments."

I made a low bow, "Thank you."

"Careful, mate, she's still staring holes though your back."

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

WHAT?! Potter gave up on me?

Potter gave up on _me_?

Do I look worse then I usually do or something? Am I batty or something? Or may be too uncool for him! I sniffed again and Maria offered me another handkerchief.

Victoria, who was really surprised that I was crying all over this new fact, asked, "What are you crying for? Didn't you want him to leave you alone?"

I couldn't help to give another large sob and let my face fall on Maria's shoulder, who gave her younger twin a very bad glare. "Now, now, Lily, he might have been just kidding around."

Sheena patted my back gently, "Didn't he flirt with you in the library?"

I sniffed and blew my nose in Maria's handkerchief, "Ye-yea –yesss. Bu-ut I-I don't – I m-mean, I-I think that was his uh-last at-ttempt."

"Oh, Lily," Maria smoothed my hair, "Don't worry, he can't possibly be really giving up on you!"

Victoria added, "He's been fighting for you all this time!"

Maria took up after her sister, "Not even without so much as getting a kiss out of you!"

"And, you know, he's really not been as bad as usual since the holidays ended."

"I think, he's finally understood, he can't win you by being arrogant."

I silenced them with a glare at each, "I do not care if James Potter died of a heart attack or finally found a girl that will date his arrogant –" I gave another sob not able to stop myself, but continued like nothing happened "- toerag-self! And I do not _care_. I'm- I'm just worried about Jesse!"

The three girls exchanged the most confused looks yet, then looked at my perfectly healthy dog, Jesse, but went along with my gibberish by nodding.

Only I couldn't quite fool myself and wailed and went back to crying on Maria's shoulder. Jesse gave a bark and jumped up on the bed, she began licking my face to cheer me up.

The girls went back to patting my back and Victoria went as far as telling me that she'll feed that "bossy, cocky, haughty, lordly, pompous, smug, snotty, vain tramp" to starving full-grown blast-ended skrewts. I really liked that suggestion, but her sister outdone her, "Nooo, let Hungarian Horntails trample him first, then put him in a room full of fire-crabs, _then_ feed him to thouthands of acromantulas!"

They got carried away with even sillier suggestions, such as letting heards of centaurs torture him for trespassing or sending him to a palace full of veelas who'll torture him by sudduction… 

No matter how I fought, I found it too funny to keep crying and I soon joined them in making up wild tortures for Potter, each and every one more creative then any of his pranks.

My favorite was letting Jesse bite him between his legs, which Jesse almost ran off to do and we had to restrain her. Victoria did suggest that I should make him jealous by going out with some guy or as Marie suggested Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, his close friends.

But I found that I didn't really care about James Potter anymore. I might miss the attention, but I won't miss him. I smiled and told them to go to bed before they actually figured _whom_ I should date.


	4. A Firecrab

Chapter Four. A Firecrab.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

Next three days, Sheena, Maria and Victoria spend trying to figure out what to do to cheer me up. That I did not need. Victoria went on to recruiting guys I should data. Maria made me join the Chocolate Frog Cards Guild – which I didn't regret – but she also made me join the Outside Community Club – that involved going out to different places and helping out the community. They had to be supervised by a parent or a teacher and everyone had to have parental permission if they were under 17. Sheena was the best though or I should say the worst, she hit me with her famous Cheering Charms everytime I wasn't smiling or wasn't smiling wide enough.

Sooo, between running away from Victoria-recruited suitors, going to all the meetings of Maria's clubs, fitting that between Quidditch practice, Charms Club, doing my own homework – oh, not to forget Head Girl duties, and being able to smile convincingly brightly every time Sheena was so as not to be hit by Cheering Charms, I didn't have time not to notice that Potter really had given up on me.

A sudden worry-free evening on a Friday on the first October week made me realize that. Well, the fact that Potter had actually come up to see me, did that. But aside from classes, occasion glimpses in the hallways or in the common room and Quidditch practice, I had not seen Potter at all.

"Good afternoon, Evans," he spoke bringing me up from my Ancient Runes assigned reading.

"Oh, hi," I said rather lamely wondering how come he looked so good today and even smelled of perfume. It made me smile when I realized he was _drenched_ in perfume. "You might want to lessen the doze next time."

"Ahh, that, I think Sirius purposefully but some in my soap-potion," he laughed and collapsed in a chair across from me. "Listen, I was – err – wondering… you know its Friday and everything. And I fancied a walk out on the grounds-"

"Sure," I said before I realized I meant that I'd go on a walk with _him_! I never agreed to go anywhere even remotely date-like with him. I began rereading – or at least pretending to – anyway to cover up my embarrassment. But I started fancying this walk, before he spoke again.

"Really? Oh, well, I thought I might have to ask one of the prefects to cover my shift. Thanks very much, Lily," he stood up during his speech, leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

That covered my new embarrassed and gawking look; thank God he decided to give me a peck. A peck? I called after him, "James?!"

He turned around, very surprised.

"When is your shift?" I had to cover up myself again.

"After supper, which would be in 20 minutes, really sorry for the short notice. Thanks a bunch – err – Lily…?" He said uncertainly.

"You're welcome, James," I said, covering up another slip-up, calling him by his name. How many times am I going to screw up today?! "Who are you going out with anyway?"

"Well – uh – not going out, going to go ask out… But – uh – you think Emily likes me?"

Emily Rogers, the Keeper on our team. She was stunningly pretty, helped very much when she smiled at an opposite team's Chaser, it made those guys drop the Quaffle before one of my Bludgers would ever hit them. She was much prettier then me, what am I talking about. Emily was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, James the most popular guy, they'd fit. "Why shouldn't she, but I'd lay off the cologne."

He grinned at me and said, "I'll see what I can do about the smell before I go ask her."

When he was safely up in his dorm, I tore off to find Victoria and Maria or even Sheena, who's probably going to shower me with Cheering Charms if I don't wrestle her wand from her first. I found them in the dorm, sitting on Maria's bed with Sheena apparently out on her prefect shift. Sheena had a shift at the same time with Potter, would she… I smacked myself. Sheena does not like James Potter, no where close and why was I worrying about her liking him or not! I had to worry about Emily! WHAT?!

But all the same, I burst into the dorm and sparing a second to check only us three were in there I half-yelled (at the last second lowering my voice) at them, "James Potter is going to ask out Emily Rogers!"

They definitely caught the fact that I didn't want that to happen.

Maria frowned, "Emily Rogers? The Keeper? The girl in charge of the Community's trip to St. Mungo's? The one who's mum is a Children's Healer."

Victoria at the same time babbled, "Is that why he was soaked in cologne? But, they wouldn't look good together! She's too pretty for him! And they are both dark haired! That would look _horrible_, they look like brother and sister more then a couple! Gross!"

"I don't care! Why's he doing that!?"

They began two absolutely gibberish long reasons why. Victoria's was plain stupid, because they were both popular – popular people go out, of course! Only she elaborated for three minutes before Maria halted her. Her reason was because James was simply looking for someone who's as good as I am, and since he fancied me – yada yada yada… he'd want somebody who's the best or at least seems to fit that title. I had to stop her. That was even more nonsense then her sister. Only right then:

Sheena burst into the room, "I just saw Potter and Rogers _kiss_ in the common room!"

Three of us stared at her and I screamed, "WHAT!?"

"I came back with a lost first year, imagine they still get lost – oh, sorry, Lily – yes, yes, and they came out of the portrait hole and she gave him a kiss on the _lips_ after we passed in-"

I jumped on her, "Did he like it? Did kiss her back? Are you sure it was her who started the kiss and not him? SHEENA! Answer me! Or I'll _jinx_ you!"

That made her stop gaping at me because she was surprised I cared and start talking, "Well, how should I know if he liked it! I didn't ask! And, yes, he did kiss her back. He even pulled her around the waist up close – " My spirits hit the bottom of my stomach and I felt very envious. I knew I was envious as Sheena described with every damn detail how he kissed Emily Rogers. And after she was finished I would truthfully admit I wanted to be kissed by James Potter. "Oh, and yes, it was her who started the kiss."

Maria laughed. I stared at her, she explained. "Lily Evans, you can't tell me _now_ you don't care about him. You may have not cared. But _now _you do!" Maria threw her hand up in triumph.

I opened my mouth to say I didn't care, but instead, I spoke, "What do I do?"

Victoria answered, "Same thing that he just did to you, make – him – _jealous_."

Sheena grinned and asked, "Who's our guy?"

Victoria pulled out a book with photographs of guys in our seventh year, "Let me worry about that." And we flocked around her, forgetting about my shift. _James Potter, you're going _down_!_

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

"How was the date?" Padfoot asked the next day at breakfast too casually and quite in the earshot of Eva- Lily. Well, she did call me 'James' why can't I call her 'Lily'? People don't need permission to call each other by their first names. Besides, Moony says "Calling someone by their first name brings them closer, where as using someone's last name is more formal and gives the two people more personal space and takes away most of the warm feelings…" He said a lot more, but that much I needed to get the point.

"All right, I suppose, she kissed me the moment we were out of the portrait hole."

"I hope you're a good kisser, Emily will spread the word."

Moony disagreed, "It doesn't matter, seeing that James is the top of the cool here, she'll always think he's a good kisser, unless he displeases her in other then kissing."

Padfoot nodded and took a savage bite of toast, Moony didn't eat at all, just sipped his pumpkin juice. It was full moon tomorrow – he never ate anything the day before. Lost his appetite.

On Monday, I spotted Evans – not alone, but with Sean Duke. I nearly tripped over my feet staring! I didn't stop staring when Padfoot nudged me nor when Moony said I'm going to screw up the plan if I allow myself to be jealous. But what was she doing with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain! What was I not good enough!

I wanted to shout that I'm a better quidditch player in any position then him! And definitely a better Chaser! That she'd be better off testing her flirting skills on me… She was only testing her flirting skills, right? I'm way better looking then him! Okay, may be that was overbearing. But I'm no worse! If I take off my glasses, then I'll be better looking then him by a mile! A hundred miles!

"Prongs, you're going to make Duke's robes set on fire if you don't stop scowling at him like that," Moony warned me.

But I wanted to set Duke's robes on fire with my glaring… Set Duke's robes on fire… I grinned and punched Padfoot, who mocked a hurt expression but seeing my grin realized I was about to do something out of order and I wanted him with me.

Moony made a disapproving vexed sound at us.

"What!" I asked him, "You want me to sit here and watch her flirt with him? I don't think so."

Padfoot helped, "What would you do if a girl you liked was flirting with the biggest jerk you ever knew?"

Moony looked worried that Duke really was the biggest jerk, and he didn't want Lily to be flirting with a jerk.

Padfoot's adding, "I hear he doesn't treat girls right."

That did it, well, overdid it, because Moony _joined_ us. We went off to a corner and I was about to send a ball of fire at Duke's robes, when Moony caught my wandhand.

"Are you mad? Do you know how many people are going to witness this?" He said cautioning me.

"Oh," I murmured and instead set to making Duke's robes burst into flame.

"Do it when his hand is in his pocket," Moony whispered, "And let it spread from the pocket, it'll look less suspicious."

Padfoot just stared at Moony, "You know, Moony, that's very thoughtful, we should take you along with us more often."

But Moony didn't pay him any attention he said "Now!" when Duke put his pocket. And I heated the robes hotter and hotter until they started to burn.

Lily noticed it a moment sooner then Duke himself, well, it's about as hard to notice that the person you're talking to has burning robes as notice that your own robes are burning, so that was quite expected. She wasn't stupid, she started to look around for a reason why perfectly fine robes began to burn – I was suspicious she was looking for us.

And we didn't make much of an attempt to hide, after all, it was quite all right to be hanging around the class you have in 15 minutes, right? But she rounded on us anyway, glaring.

Only Moony beat her, he spoke, "Duke! Have you been nicking firecrabs from Magical Creatures? That's a detention! I'll inform Filch immediately after class."

Duke, Lily, Padfoot, Wormtail and me gapped at him, although for some different reasons. Duke knew he didn't steal any firecrabs. Lily wasn't sure which was true. And the rest of us didn't know what to say at Moony's quick thinking!

Lily evidently figured out that Duke didn't steal any firecrabs, because she cornered us an hour after we came back from super about this. Definitely because she wanted me included, and I had taken Emily out on a stroll again – or more like she dragged me out on one.

"Black, Lupin, Petegrew and Potter!" she came toward us from the girls dormitories, "You have detention!"

"For what!" Padfoot yelped evidently forgetting out 'firecrab' incident.

"For setting Sean's robes on fire – " she pointed at me and Padfoot " – for lying to me! That's a good way to loose your prefect's badge, Lupin – " she glared at Moony " – and for keeping this secret from me! – " Wormtail got his bit.

"Your proof?" Moony asked, "I merrily assumed Duke stole a firecrab, he just came back from Magical Creatures class."

"Lily," I said pouting, "I _wouldn't_ set an innocent student's robes on fire! Or for that matter put a firecrab in his robes. But, yes, proof?"

"And I was absolutely ignorant of any goings on!" Wormtail raised his hand.

"And I!" Padfoot raised his. That left me and Moony facing Lily in a temper.

"You," she pointed at me, "did it because you didn't want me to date Sean or for that matter flirt with him. You persuaded your friends to help you and Lupin to cover up for you."

"That's the motif, and to tell you the truth, I had a very good mind to do something to separate you and Duke there," I told her truthfully. And Padfoot continued, "He's got a reputation for mistreating his girlfriends! And with whoever set his robes on fire, the guy deserves _worse_."

"So you deny that you set Sean's robes on fire?" she asked _me_. "That you were jealous and you set his robes on fire?"

Not good. What do I tell her?

**A/N: Mwuahahahaha!**


	5. A Change in the Winds

Chapter Five. A Change in the Winds.  
(p.o.v.) James Potter.

"You got me, Lily," I spread my hands out in defeat and looked defeated up at her.

"Who are you trying to kid, Potter?" She asked in a low hiss, meaning I had successfully fooled her by telling the truth and looking like I wasn't. I felt myself sigh in my mind.

"Do not go out with Duke," I said as sternly as I could manage, sounding a lot like my father telling me not to do something when I was five. Then in a much lighter tone - to cool her temper - added, "It's bad to go out with someone whose last name rhymes with puke."

Her lips twitched to a smile, but she managed to hang on to her temper by a fingernail. "Don't act like my father, I have a father for that. But why are you so antagonistic toward Sean?"

"He's a jerk and a prat," I said as if it was obvious, "And he's not good-looking enough for you. Besides, you can't go out with someone who's worse then you at quidditch! He'll make you play worse!"

Lily managed to goggle and frown at me at the same time, "Quidditch? What does quidditch have to do with this!?"

"Well, guys don't usually like girlfriends who are better then them at quidditch," Padfoot explained, "Unless they plain suck at quidditch and don't play it at all… unless with friends…"

"Talking about yourself?" Moony snickered. Padfoot glared. I shook my head. Wormtail sighed.

"Lily, We just don't want you going out with guys we don't trust," I told her.

Lily gave me a blank stare for a second then smiled, "All right, all right, so I should consult you before asking out a guy?" I nodded. "I want a date with – hmm – " she looked around the common room and her gaze rested on Padfoot, Moony mouthed the word 'trouble' – like I needed his help. Padfoot stared at her as if he'd rather be torn apart by dragons. Lily was satisfied, "_Him_." And very promptly curled in Padfoot's lap.

I knew my jaw was on the floor. But she _continued_, the NERVE that girl had! "Anything you have against your best mate?"

Padfoot tried telling her she wasn't his type, but she silenced him with a kiss on the cheek. I didn't have the time to pity my best friend, he very much liked girls curled in his lap, but this was my girl and I was his best friend – and she was in his lap. Bad, bad, _bad_ senario. "No, nothing, actually." I said, I could not pick Lily over Padfoot – or the other way around.

Moony didn't loose his head though, "Lily," he spoke looking down on the floor and sneaking small glances up at her, "Uh, Sirius can't go out with you – neither can James – well, he's taken by Emily… But it's- it's be-because-s-se-" he broke off and started kicking the carpet with his foot, "_I_ like you."

He had _me_ convinced there and probably everyone else too. Lily uncurled away from Padfoot and spoke softly, "Oh."

"Um, I also like – someone – err – else… and I can't really make up my-"

"That's all right, Remus," she gave him a bright smile, "If you do, I don't have a boyfriend."

We all went to our dorms and the moment the door in ours was closed, I jumped on Moony and pinned him against the wall. "YOU WERE KIDDING, _right_?" I said horrified.

Moony burst out laughing, "Are you mad?! I have a crush on my penpal. Besides, Lily is intimidating."

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

Well that was… _interesting_.

After I related the story to the girls, they defiantly agreed with my opinion because no one uttered a word.

Victoria was first to break the silence, "You sat in Sirius Black's lap?" Oh _all_ things! Of all things, she was surprised at that one?! Victoria!

"Yes," I hissed, ready to listen to a change in subject.

Victoria nodded with approval painted on her face, "You should go out with him."

Maria spoke before I could – as usual – "Vicky, honestly, she can't. Not after her performance in there," then to me, "And I think Remus Lupin was saving his friends' butts again, if you want to know what I think."

Sheena disagreed and she was quick to voice that, "No, Remus would be the kind of guy never to say anything about his crushes. He's always so quiet and mysterious." Guess who has a crush on Remus?

I shook my head, "I don't know, I don't care, but they absolutely screwed up my cornering James Potter." I leaned back on my mountain of pillows, sulking. It was the _perfect_ plan! But _no_, James Potter managed to screw that up too! I do NOT believe he stopped liking me in one hour! I have to do _something_!

Maria looked at me funny, "You _really_ like him, don't you?"

"Why?" I frowned at her.

She giggled, "You're touching your nose."

I frowned at my finger on the exact spot where Potter brushed it with that Sugarquill. "What am I going to do!?" I whined.

Victoria snorted, "Well, if he can wiggle out of jealousy, seduce him."

I stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"Increase the pressure, seduction and envy work better together then just envy. Why not flirt with him, but act like you aren't flirting with him at all? How about… hmm, since he _is_ insisting on you checking about going out with someone, why not do just that? Discuss the finest points of the guys you are 'interested' in with him-"

Maria took over, "_Especially _points he doesn't have. Don't stop until you have him _sweating_. Make him regret that he had ever even suggested any such thing. Oh, and don't forget to always act like you are on a brink of asking him out. That should make him even more uncomfortable."

Victoria advised more, "Start with good-looking guys, such as Sirius Black… No, _wait_, why not start with Remus Lupin, you're bound to find all too many good qualities about him. He's one of the sweetest guys at Hogwarts, not to mention smartest. Well, why do I need to help you there? And always start talking about _looks_ first, because guys get uncomfortable when girls discuss other guys in front of them. That will unbalance him completely."

I was already imagining doing just that by the time they were finished. I could see James Potter sweating and panting under my charming descriptions… when Sheena spoke, "Do you and James always have to fight? Can't you just ask him out or something?"

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

Moony had herded the four of us into the library to study the following Wednesday. It was hard to say no to him, because we pretty soon ran out of excuses. I didn't need to practice quidditch any more then I already had yesterday at practice. (Funny thing about that practice, Lily seemed to always want to ask me about something, but shook her head as if changing her mind. Was she going to ask me out? Or?) Moony also didn't accept any excuses about needing to prank someone, because that can be done "after you finish your work, remember N.E.W.T. exams are coming up at the end of the year." And we learned not to say anything about the "end of the year" being very far away after his lecture of time flying by fast.

Before I could open my book, Lily Evans rushed into the library, alone. And she walked directly toward _our_ table. She looked good, in a short skirt and a muggle sweater that left one of her shoulders bare… And that length of legs… And she was wearing heels… And-

"Hi!" she spoke to us a bit too high pitched. I noticed my green apple Sugarquill in her hand along with a big stack of books and rolls of spare parchment.

"Hi, Lily," I said as coolly and mature as I could manage.

She bit her lip nervously, ah, that was just so cute… "Can I – um – sit with you, James?" The way she said my name… "Alone? At another table?" She seemed to speak in gasps and she kept sneaking looks at my three mates, who were staring at her like she was the sun that rose from the West.

I realized I must have been doing the same thing as they, because when I attempted to speak, my mouth did not take orders from my brain. When I did speak, it was an effort to sound mature, "No problem." Her smile brightened up and grabbing my hand, she took me to an isolated table two tables away from my mates.

Lily sat and motioned me to sit next to her. Did she have the same speaking problems as me? I could see a small smile playing on her face… She looked adorable with piggy tails, did I ever mention that? Was she going to-? "I wanted to ask, James."

I nodded.

She finally met my eyes, "Do you – um – Remus," I think I goggled there, "What if I was to go out with him? Would you approve?"

I stared at her, she must of taken silence for a 'yes' or…

"I mean, he's good-looking, isn't he?" Now she was staring at the back of Moony's head. "With light brown hair, it really looks dark blonde in sunlight… And I like his eyes, honey-brown is what Maria calls the color, almost like hers. Except, may be, his are – more honey… And he's really tall – " What was she getting at? Moony was the exact opposite of me! Did she like blondes? I have jet-black hair? Was that unattractive to her? And so _what_ if Moony had _honey_-brown eyes? Mine changed colors at different densities of light! They were gray in sunlight and greenish hazel if not. Wouldn't she find that more interesting then stupid hair that looked "blond in sunlight"?! I'm taller then Moony! Well, not by all that much… But I'm leaner then he is! I actually looked at my skin color when she mentioned how pale skinned he was! This is madness this is torture!

No, that was a taste of torture, because when she started describing his qualities… "He's really good in all his classes – " aren't I? I'm Head Boy! " – and he's so sweet and polite! – " I can be sweet! I really _can_! Remember that Sugarquill I gave you? Lily, why are you doing this to ME! Horrible, horrible, _horrible_ girl! I can be polite! I'm polite to my mum! You've never met my mum… but still! " – and I like the way his hair falls in his face… he doesn't really take care of it much, sometimes he looks like he needs a haircut – " I only realized that I ran my hand though my hair when I put it back on the table. Evil, evil, _evil_ woman! Why is she doing this?!

_Then_, she went on about all the things that the two of them had in common! That was when I felt sweat on my forehead…

"So what do you think?" she asked and that bought me back to this world.

"I think?" I mumbled lamely, "I think Remus likes Victoria."

She didn't seem down spirited at all about that, not at _all_. Her expression actually brightened at that! "Well, I'll just have to fight for him, won't I?" Lily got up and gathered her books, she actually had done some of her essay while she was talking! Merlin's beard! "Oh, James, do you have any more of these Sugarquills? I'm really getting addicted and I ate half of the one you gave to me."

I just nodded, "I'll – " I was going to say I'll ask Moony if he had some, but wouldn't that just make her like him more? Just _another_ thing they'd have in common! "I think, I have one," I said with a grin and brushed the tip of her nose with my finger.

That Lily did _not_ expect, and good, at least I'll give her something to chew on for torturing me like that.

"Oh, and I could talk to Remus about you two dating, if –"

"NO! Oh, _don't_! Um, well, thanks for approving," she gave ma a bright smile and left the library, leaving me listening to the sound of her heels on hitting the floor. She did act like she really liked Moony.

I didn't study in the library after that, I said I had to do my Head Boy rounds. By the time I returned to the dorm, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were already there.

Padfoot looked concerned when he saw me, "What's wrong."

"Wrong?" I said mildly, feeling my temper rise, "Wrong! Lily had praised Moony over every single trait of his looks and character and I sat there attempting to act normal while I was sweating like a fool and -"

I stopped because they were all laughing uncontrollably. "WHAT?!"

Moony stopped enough to speak, "Did you feel _jealous_, Prongs?"

"YES!"

Padfoot snorted, "Because that was _exactly_ what she was trying to do."

"Huh?"

Moony sighed and began explaining, "I can swear she likes you as much as you do her, because if she was talking about another guy and how much better he is then you, she was just trying to make you jealous."

Padfoot added, "That's what girls do when the guy they like seems to like another girl. Or when they want to know if he likes them. I think you gave her the answer she wanted to hear if you were 'sweating like a fool'!"

"Bloody gargoyles," I cursed, "Couldn't she just _ask_?!"

"No, Prongs, my friend, that would just destroy the reputation of women for being able to drive a man _mad_."

"Oh, well, I guess our plan is _screwed_ up if she knows," I sighed and collapsed on my bed.

Padfoot shook his head, "You know we were watching you two, and we have doubts about that conclusion, don't you think, Moony?"

Moony smiled, "Oh, yes, Prongs, large doubts. See, now we know she _likes_ you."


	6. Bad Plan

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but school started in my end of the world and I had to stop writing to do school work. Yes, about my other fics, I am planning on reposting them as soon as I finish this one – so fear not fans of Lily and James and me… ;) You'll be able to read them to the finish! I will keep on adding a chapter to this fic every one or two days as usual from now on. And I'll be nice enough to post a notice if I have any trouble keeping up with that schedule. :D And now here's Chapter Six!**

Chapter Six. Bad Plan.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans

What does that mean?! One minute, he's in the palm of my hand! The _next_, he's… on my nose. JAMES!

"I mean, all men can't be _that_ difficult, right?" I asked after relating the story.

Maria snorted, "No, it's usually only the one you like."

"Oh, that just _nice_! So, if I was to deal with some other guy, this wouldn't be so difficult?" I stared at them as the two sisters nodded and Sheena said, "Mhum." I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth out of annoyance, "Unbelievable!"

Victoria smiled, "Good sign is that he probably likes you. I mean, he was _sweating_ and very much goggling at you."

Maria grinned, "I bet he was thinking what does his best friend have that he doesn't. I'd give anything to know what was going on in his head while you were talking."

I glared at her, "So, would I, but I'm more damn interested on what he was thinking after I finished speaking."

"Lily, you know, I stand by what I said earlier," Sheena sighed, "ask him out. Is it that difficult? I mean-"

Maria snorted, "Yes, Sheena, see Lily here will not admit to liking Potter until Potter admits to liking Lily and _then_ they will fight over who should ask who out first."

I swore very badly and all of them turned to look at me, "Not true!!"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Quite true, Lily, but what are we going to do now? I'll gamble with my life he likes you, but what do we do next?"

Maria, "I say Lily asks him out."

"I'm not-"

Victoria grinned at her sister, "Brilliant, Maria, that's exactly what Lily is going to do."

"It's about time we give him some nerve problems."

"But, hmm, where? The Hogsmeade weekend is pretty far away."

"Say isn't there something about that Outside Involvement Club thing? Visiting victims at St. Mungo's? That I believe you made Lily join?"

"I'm not bothering correcting you, but it's visiting the children not the victims."

I stared at them, "Can the two of you let me in on this! He _is_ my guy!"

Maria stared from me to Victoria, "She's already put her trademark on him."

Victoria measured me with her gaze, "And she's not even his girlfriend."

"Will you two explain to me what you are planning?!"

Sheena did, "You and Potter are going on a date, Lily. _Finally_, someone listens to me."

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

Emily caught up with me after Transfigurations on Friday, that was my last class before dinner, "Hey!"

"Hi!" Pretending to be interested in her new outfit, "Look nice."

"Stop flattering me! I was wondering, there's this field trip I'm organizing, if you wanted to come with me," she took my hand as we started toward Great Hall. Emily was really nice and I might have really liked her, but there was something missing about her that I really liked about Lily. What was that?

"What kind of trip? And when?" I smiled and bought her closer, she was more like a good friend then a girlfriend.

"Well, the Outside of School Involvement Club is sponsoring a trip to St. Mungo's this weekend on Saturday to visit children and I'm organizing it. Well, because my mum is a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"That's lovely, I'll go," I gave her a kiss on her forehead and spotted Lily watching us.

"You need a parental permission though, will it get here before tomorrow lunch?"

"I don't need one of those silly things, I'm 17!"

"Wouldn't-"

"Nah, I never got any permission signed on time anyway, well, the one to take trips to Hogsmead, but I had been sneaking out there the year before already."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you're a troublemaker and a rulebreaker."

"Not all rules! Just the ones I don't make," I said and with a hug send her toward her gang of friends, "See you."

After dinner was over, I had Head Boy duty, it seems that my duty happened to be all this week. It may have to do with the lack of quidditch practice since Slytherin booked up the pitch. Or I may have displeased Lily, because she does the scheduling of these things, at least for the first half the year…

Lily must have had Head Girl duty too, because she soon caught up with me.

"What are you doing Saturday?" she asked without so much as a simple 'hello.'

I nearly tripped, no wait, I did trip, I just caught myself before falling to the floor. "What?"

"Well, Saturday, Potter, what are you doing Saturday?" Lily didn't sound particularly angry, just a little _unhappy_ and that made me walk a foot farther away from her.

"Um –" then it hit me… What would make Lily pissed? Someone making her do something she _really_ doesn't want to do. But what's the one thing that Lily _really_ doesn't want to do? "Did you want me to take up your duty or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no, Sheena's doing that, you know that St. Mungo's trip?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm – I mean, I heard about it?" Was she actually? I mean, Lily is? Me?

As she spoke, I felt horribly uncomfortable. If she was going to ask me to go to St. Mungo's with her, but I already promise to go with Emily. I'll freaking _cry_ if I say no, but I'm already going with Emily…

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't _believe_ they talked me into this…

"Well, we get extra points for bring people from outside the club," I said stupidly. I never actually realized how much of an effort it is to do this and not totally screw up!

"Hey, if you want to get extra points, I'm sure you can get Maria or Victoria or Sheena to go with you. Or is it a requirement of some kind?"

"Victoria and Sheena are unavailable on Saturday and Maria is the reason I'm in the stupid club."

"Oh."

"Nevermind, I'll just ask Remus or Sirius."

"NO!" He even grabbed me by the arms, "I'll go with you, I mean, you can count as me going with you."

I frowned at him, "What?"

"Well, Emily had already asked me to come," James blurred out.

"Okay," I said trying to sound calm and cool, what I did sound as was non-caring and cold, "I just thought I might ask anyone I know, it's kinda the last day, and I'm on the unactive members list."

"Oh, all right, see you there," and he walked off.

I just stood there, _I hate Emily, I want to beat the life out of her… I need to tell Maria to hide my bat from me._ WHY! Why the hell did that little bimbo beat me to it?! Couldn't life for once be easy! Frusteration and grief flooded into me. Looking to check that James was out of sight, I started running for the Gryffindor Tower. I didn't stop running until I was behind my bed curtains and under my blankets and pillows.

I should of never agreed to asking him out! I should of _never_! _Calm down, Lily Evans, it was meant to be a friend asking a friend anyway._ It's still screwed up! Stupid, stupid, STUPID idea! I should of never agreed to it! I never asked a guy out! Not even to a friend with friend go out thing! _Never_! I should of never tried! I felt stupid and I screwed it up! And I can't believe I even listened to them! I feel like dragon dung!

With a loud sniff, I climbed from under my covers and discovered that my trio of friends had pulled the bed curtains back and were listening to my sobs.

Maria asked sympathetically, "Did he say 'no'?"

"Worse! I didn't even ask him! Because he's going with Emily! His _girlfriend_, if you forgot he had one!" At that moment I gave out a particularly loud wail and collapsed in Victoria's arms.

Sheena sighed, "I'll get some cold water, it should help stop the tears."

"And I'm _not_ asking Remus to go with me! Don't even _think_ about it! It's one thing for this to be between me and James, another is bringing one of his friends in! Besides, I'm gonna spend the whole day depressed and on the brink of going of to kill Emily."

Maria snorted, "Oh, that's bad news, because Emily is in our group."

"WHAT?! I'm going to spend the whole day watching the two of them making out!? No, I don't need that cold water, Sheena, I need – " Just then Sheena splashed all of the water from her bowl in my face, I finished my sentence, " – something to cool down my temper." That just does it!

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

I turned the first corner I saw to hide from Lily. It was one of the unused and old corridors, with ancient armor suits lining up the walls. I hid behind one of them and leaned back on the wall.

_Why did she have to ask me out to this stupid thing?_ I hit my head against the wall. _Was she even actually asking me out? Or just to get points? _And my head got another good knock against the wall. _Whose idea was it in the first place for me to go out with Emily?_ Another knock. _I wish I had never gotten into this stupid plan._ Another knock. _I should of just kept on asking her out until it bugged her so much she just said 'yes' to get rid of me._ My head started hurting with the next knock. _What am I going to do about-_

"Padfoot, I know you're having fun watching Prongs battle with the wall and all, but I'm really worried he might hurt himself." I heard Moony's voice from an area of right in front of the next suit of armor, but there was not even a trace of Moony's body.

Someone else sighed and Padfoot's voice spoke, "That's right, Lily wouldn't like him maimed or anything. Speaking of Lily…" They were under my blasted Invisibility Cloak.

"Yes, her, didn't we see her running from death on the way here, almost knocked us over." Moony mused, then added more seriously, "Poor girl, you really broke her heart, Prongs, what did you do?"

Padfoot tried to cheer me up when I gave my head another knock, "Moony, I think he's about to break his head if we don't stop him."

"Yes," Moony agreed and spoke to me, "Prongs, if you don't stop hitting your head against the wall, I'll-"

I snapped, "You'll what? Report me neglecting my duty?!"

"No, I'll tell Lily that you like-"

"OH, NO YOU WON'T!" And I tried to grab him wherever I thought he was standing. Only unsurprisingly I missed.

"And if you don't stop chasing me, I'll tell your mother that you like her."

"Tattle-tale, Moony, not nice at all," Padfoot chanted.

"It's for his own good, you know," Moony sniffed at the insult, "Besides, I was only threatening."

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" I barked.

"Well," Padfoot sighed, "we thought we'd make your Head Boy duty a bit more fun by having some friends along…"

"How did you find me?"

Moony snorted, "Well, considering that we made a neat little map here – " a hand seemingly out of no where waved the Marauder's Map in front of my very nose " – it's insulting for you to even ask that."

"But," Padfoot yawned, "Since seeing Miss Evans running like from – well, you – we figured she was. And wondered what did you do to her this time."

Moony added, "And once we found you, we started wondering what she did to you."

Padfoot nudged me, well, it felt like air nudging me, but I knew it was him, "So, planning to share your grief with your mates so we can all try damaging our brains?"

Moony added in a very believably serious voice, "Padfoot, in your case, I think you will do more damage to the wall."


	7. A Trip to St Mungo’s

Chapter Seven. A Trip to St. Mungo's.

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

After a nice long talk with my mates – Moony's very good at those long talk things – I figured the world wasn't over and I didn't have to assign myself a long and painful death. Padfoot, of course, pointed out that a life with one woman _is_ a long and painful death anyway, only it's more miserable – that earned him a smack from Moony.

All in all, the only two issues in my life that remained were Emily and Lily. And I'd trade any other issue to get rid of those two.

Emily gave me information about the trip and as it turns out she took me in her group with Lily and Maria. Both Moony and Padfoot gave me a pat on the back as if sending me to inescapable death when the students boarded the Knight Bus to go to St. Mungo's.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Don't be so cheerful, mates."

Padfoot grinned, "Your princess seems very cheerful to have you along too."

I risked a glance in Lily's direction, she was. Lily seemed to be on a brink of blowing up with frustration because she was assigned the task of seating everyone.

"I'd advise you to find out where you are sitting from Emily and ask her for protection," Moony said.

Padfoot winced while looking at frustrated Lily, "And don't tell Emily that you rejected Lily's offer to go out with her, because women tend to flock together if their common enemy is men."

"You two are just making my day brighter by every word."

"We're trying to make sure you come back at least alive," Padfoot said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Moony went to his back and took out something wrapped in a handkerchief, "This is your life ticket." And handed the thing to me in a very tender fashion, "It's my last one, and if you waste it – " he gave me a very hard glare.

I unfolded a corner and my guess was confirmed, Sugar Quill, "Thanks," I whispered, "but what for?"

Padfoot rolled his eyes, "For your apologizing to Lily."

I stared at him.

"You're going to say, 'Lily, I'm sorry I'm such a heartless jerk, but I already have a girlfriend and even though you are the most attractive and intelligent girl I had ever had the fortune to meet, I really like Emily. And if you please accept this gift as my apology and find yourself a man who really deserves such a great girl like yourself.' Can you remember all that?"

"Padfoot, that may work with you, but if Lily hears that out of my mouth, she'll murder me on the spot," I said with a laugh, "But I'll think of something that won't earn me a death sentence."

Padfoot shrugged, "Whatever, but if you don't come up with anything, remember at least that."

Moony pointed out that Lily had almost everyone seated and I should go if I want a chance to get in her good graces again before I die by her hand.

Considering his advise very accurate, I went off to greet Emily. "Noon, my beautiful nymph," I whispered in her ear.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

I wasn't really angry, I was just a wreck of nerves – wait, that's a nerve wreck. Whatever, point was that I only kept my temper up to keep from collapsing in tears.

Once everyone was seated, I found Maria and collapsed into the seat next to her, dropped my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes pretending to sleep.

The exercise of repeating mean insults that-would-have-been-true-last-year at Potter in my head was loosing its efficiency. One thing we figured out yesterday was that Potter _had_ realized that I was going to ask him out. What he probably hadn't figured out that he was meant to get really excited and happy that I had finally fallen into his hands and then I was to tell him that "Oh, it's so good to have a friend along!" And then his spirits were suppose to fall and he was to goggle at me. Then, I'd ask him if he was all right. It would have been great! But there was one thing we didn't consider for, Emily.

Emily was organizing this whole thing and she was bound to go on it. She was also Potter's sweet, good-looking bimbo girlfriend – well, she wasn't a bimbo, she was actually pretty nice and I would of really liked her had she not been the girlfriend of the guy _I_ want! Can't life be simple for once? Just once? This teeny-whinny once?

I glanced in Emily's direction at the front of the bus, which was where I assigned her seat, her and his seats. As far away from me as I could without being out of earshot; At least, I kept telling myself that, the truth was I didn't want Potter to engage in conversation with me, but I didn't want that too be too obvious. So I placed my seat close but not close enough for conversation.

I noticed James had his arm around her shoulders and she was messing with his hair. I closed my eyes and gave a really loud sniff. I tried to clear away the mental picture of myself being in her place, playing with his hair – the hair that I hate when he ruffles, I really don't hate him doing that any more. He usually only does it around me when he's nervous or unsettled in mind – which I'm proud to say is all the time.

How does his hair feel? It's black, so it's probably thick and kind of ruff… His fingers were cold when he touched my nose… Suddenly I felt like someone was looking at me, something I really hate feeling because it makes me feel like I have something itching me between my shoulder blades. I opened my eyes and met hazel ones… Potter's eyes.

He didn't look away, but winked and gave me a small smile. I stared at him and almost fell out of my seat when he winked!

BANG!

The bus lurched and we weren't in Hogsmead anymore! I forgot to stare at Potter when I felt the bus lurching again. It moved faster then any Muggle transport. We were clearly in a different part of the island, because the sun angle was different too.

The chairs we sat on lurched and some people fell over with curses with every new BANG! I didn't, I only fell once or twice the whole ride. I got the hang of it and learned to balance my chair with my feet on the floor and leaning in before every BANG, so every time the Knight Bus BANGed I was thrown back but my chair didn't go summersaults. Maria glared at me every time she got off the floor to sit back in her chair and the bus would just lurch to a new place and she'd be back on the floor.

After a few moments I realized something and looked at the driver, he gave me a wink and motioned for me to be quit about it. Maria obviously hadn't realized that the reason there were so many bangs was because the young driver found it awfully amusing to see Maria do havoc to herself by falling over.

The bus finally BANGED in a dark corner of an uninhabited London street, which was our murky stop. I was wrong, Maria did realize why she fell over so much, because when we passed the driver she gave him a very venomous smack on the back of his head and a glare. Few people that had figured out the same thing laughed when she did. When her glare turned to look for those who laughed, they stopped.

I leaned in to whisper to the driver, "If you want to owl her, try _Maria Right, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts_."

He gave a grateful nod and grinned as Maria collapsed down the steps of the bus into the pavement.

I ran down to help her up and spoke, "You know, you're right, this whole trip isn't turning out as bad as I predicted."

"Speak for yourself," Maria spat, "where do we go from here on."

"To St. Mungo's, duh," I said and laughed at her glare.

"Meaning how?"

Emily answered that in a very loud voice, "ATTENTION! Can I have everyone's ATTENTION! Please! Thank you! Now, if you listen up, we're going to go in small groups! Because such a big crowd would attract too much attention! I want everyone to find their partner and group!" There was a whole lot of movement as people moved to join into their groups, we moved up closer to Emily and two other students joined us. "All right? Everyone in their group? Nobody lost? Okay! Now, if you will follow your adult chaperon!"

She came over to us, James trailing behind her. "Goodie," Emily said with a sigh as a middle-aged man who was head taller then Emily but had the same hair and eyes joined us.

"I'm Emily's dad, Mr. Rogers," he shook everyone's hand as we muttered our names in turn too, "I'll be chaperoning your group. All right, if you follow me."

We were the first group to leave and as we started moving, the Knight Bus gave another BANG and disappeared. As we began walking, I made sure to put the other two people in our group between me and Potter. James didn't seem at all to pay attention to me; he was talking to Mr. Rogers and Emily as our group made the way out of the alley and into a busy street, finally they stopped in front of a CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT Purge and Dowse Ltd. department store which contained an awfully ugly dummy in the window and nothing else.

Mr. Rogers made them crowd around the dummy and himself leaned very close to the glass and whispered, "Visitors from Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry."

I frowned at him, that's just great, we're stuck with a nutter as our chaperon.

Then someone whispered to me, "It's not real glass, it's a magical projection, there's really nothing there at all."

I looked up and stared straight into Potter's eyes. Is he stalking me or something, because I'm really not fond of him being so close to me. "Oh, how do you know that?"

"Mum says it is, it's her job to make sure the muggles don't accidentally find something magical, like the Ministry or St. Mungo's. She hates the Quidditch World Cup, because she has to work on making sure muggles don't find the stadium – and then there's the issue of making it first, then taking it down. It's awfully tedious job. But she gets to do a lot of really good magic… Only thing is, dad and me walk quietly when she's assigned to do some of the silly stuff like erasing muggles' memories and stuff… She gets in quite a temper if we even mouth the word 'quidditch' when the Cup comes around-"

"All right, kids, let's do this in threes, hurry up," Mr. Rogers interrupted.

Maria and Emily took me by the shoulders and pushed me right though the 'glass'. I felt like falling into a cold lake, only when we emerged into a reception area with witches and wizards sitting in comfortable chairs along the walls and Healers in green robes with a wand and bone emblem embroidered on their chests.

Maria had to push me away when first James by himself and then a second later the two other younger students emerged though a white wall. Last was Emily's dad.

He told us to stick together while he talked to the Welcome Witch. I looked around and saw a seemingly round looking wizard hopping out of his seat and into people while muttering apologies at the same time until a middle aged woman bought him back to his seat and wrestled him in it. Only he would get up and start hopping on one foot all over again and the process repeated. Another patient was a witch who seemed to be having trouble keeping solid, after a moment or two one of her body parts would stretch and begin drooping down on the floor in slow motion. A group of witches and wizards sat together and would hiccup in unison, then laugh, then hiccup again…

On one wall there was a large portrait of a witch I remember seeing before.

DILES DERWENT 

ST. MUNGO'S HEALER, 1722-1741

HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, 1742-1768

Only I definitely could have never met her since she lived two centuries ago.

After reading some of the notices and posters along the walls , I went back to examining St. Mungo's patients trying not to stare. One witch kept tried telling the Healer what happened to her as her legs kept kicking up her long skirt in what seemed to be a dance. I was giggling by the time our chaperon came back, "We're on fourth floor, now hurry up everyone," and he motioned to a corridor.

I tagged along after him and Emily, listening to Maria blabbering about "that evil Knight Bus driver". I caught James looking at me from the corner of his eye a few times. I wish he would stop doing that, well, I wish that I had never tried asking him out.

Sheena last night said that I would have been better off if he had been an arrogant bullying toerag, then he would of let me ask him out and afterwards gloat when he rejected me. Unfortunately, this points out that Potter really didn't want to turn me down and kept me from asking him out by mentioning that Emily already had. Or he was a really big idiot and blabbered it out on accident – which I highly doubt.

Of course, now as Sheena once again pointed out, he knows that I like him and I know that he likes me and that "time to fight over who should confess their love first."

We arrived at a simply named ward, CHILDREN'S WARD. It had seven inhabitants and all but one under the age of eleven.

The Healer-in-Charge was Angie Rogers, she greeted her husband, daughter and the rest of us with a very happy attitude, "All righty! So – " she counted us " – no one got lost and everyone is here! Children! Come on, line up!" And the little kiddies jumped off their beds happily, some of the youngest ones gave off little squeals when one of the students waved at them. They made a neat line, tallest to shortest and probably oldest to youngest. All but one, a boy of nine sat on the corner bed and kept staring into space.

The kids began to call out their names and ages, everybody laughed when Brain, 7, stuttered over his last name and flushed deep red while the Healer smiled and patted his shoulder. Then it was our turn to introduce ourselves, Emily and James, Miller and Sutton, and Maria and me.

Sean spoke up excitedly when we were finished, he was the eleven year-old, "Is it true that they make you battle a sphinx for your sorting?!"

That produced a whole lot of laughter from us and James said, "Oh, my boy, your underestimating the sorting ceremony, you know, if you fail, they'll send you back home."

"James!" Emily exclaimed at her boyfriend frightening the poor boy.

I looked again at the boy in the corner, he was pale and looked like he had neither eaten nor slept in a really long time…


	8. Confessions and Confrontations

**A/N: OceanGoddess, nopie, James _is _a chaser. This is written by a total HP geek, believe it – JK said so herself after the first movie came out and she said that it was a mistake, James was mighty good as a Seeker, but he played Chaser on his team. Yes, I know he nicked the Snitch in Snape's Worst memory, but when JK says "James Potter is a Chaser" I nod and go on with it. That's the problem with movies, they twist the book. Like evil LOTR first movie had no Tom Bombandil! *cries rivers* k, off topic… :D**

**Can I just mention it REALLY encourages me to write when you put me on either (or both) your Fav Author lists or Author Alert lists? Because it makes me awfully happie and I just get really happie! :D You get the hint, yes? (even if you don't use those lists, I still like to be on there… :D)**

**Would ya like me to answer your reviews at the END of each chapter? It won't take longer then 10 min, I promise! :D**

Chapter Eight. Confessions and Confrontations.

(p.o.v.) James Potter

Everyone dissolved to different kids, Emily's dad left to check with the other chaperones and her mum left us to watch over the kids.

I kept close to Emily, to talk as well as not to seem to be stalking Lily.

Lily meanwhile, had taken to the little boy who was by himself. He seemed to be in some odd mental state, but that didn't bother her, she sat next to him and tried to make conversation. I couldn't hear her talking because I was too far away and she was whispering. I didn't hear the boy respond because he didn't.

She ruffled his hair a couple of times and put a hand around his shoulders.

I didn't realize that I was staring at her and the boy until Emily squeezed my shoulder. I looked up, "Oh, sorry, what's wrong with the boy?" I asked knowing she noticed I was looking in his direction.

Emily sighed and sadness was in her eyes, her voice near whisper, "He's an orphan, usually Death Eaters kill everyone in the family, but they didn't get to him. Mum doesn't usually share patient's information, but when she came home one day, all in tears and sobbing, she blurred the whole thing out. Well, as much as the Ministry wizards let her know anyway. He's obviously a muggle, but weather the Aurors saved him or someone else, no clear report on that. But he's alive and obviously witnessed his family's death-" She broke off and looked in Lily's direction. "Mum's really happy with Lily making an effort, but he really hadn't said a single word, not made a sound. Just nibbles on his food, sometimes he'll get up at night and start walking around."

"I'm really sorry, Emily," I squeezed the hand she put on my shoulder and made her smile. It was quite clear from the time I started getting to know Emily that she would follow her mother's footsteps and become a Healer for children.

Her eyes twinkled, "Everyone else left for dinner, come on. You know where the cafeteria is, right? Well, good, I need to speak to some Healers about – well – healing. Can you get Lily, too?"

"You'll be a great Healer, Emily, you've got your mother's gift. Go on, don't want you to miss anything important, Healers don't like to wait around for anyone," I said.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek as her goodbye and ran off to meet whoever she was going to.

Across the empty ward, I started walking toward Lily, but stopped when I was in hearing range because of what she was talking about.

"… my sister really doesn't like me for being a witch, I have no clue why, she's weird like that. Well, Pet thinks I'm weirder, but it's really of little importance. My parents really think it's great that I'm a witch. I think they would approve anything me or Pet would do, they just love us like that. What was your family like?" She paused there for three seconds and joined staring into nothingness with him. "I bet they were _great_ and really loving. That's why you miss them so much, isn't it? No one would miss a family they didn't love. I miss mine every time I go to school. I even miss Pet, even though she's awful and mean to me, but it's kinda boring without her 'freak!' and 'weirdo!' at school. Of course, there's always Potter for that, but he's really been no good this year, being a nice guy and all. What do you think?" Lily turned back to the boy, he didn't look at her, "I bet you think I'm obsessed with him, I been whining about him to you and you're just listening. I bet you think I'm boring and can't make up my own mind. Hmm?"

The boy met her gaze on this question, it was obviously the first time he had done that because Lily jumped.

"Oy! Sorry about that, you're not as bad looking as Frankenstein. Although you can scare people about as well! I don't really like scary things, brrr. Last year, Potter and his friends decided to do something 'funny' for Halloween. You know what they did? They - !"

But she stopped because the boy raised his hand and pointed at me.

I gave out a short laugh, well, it was more like a bark. Well, for starters, he doesn't stare at one place forever, he just seems to.

"Good afternoon, Evans," I in a very nice voice. I almost swallowed my tongue, good thing she was to mortified to look around. I didn't use my mature voice on her, I was talking to her like I would be to Moony or Padfoot or Wormtail. Only my voice was mocking and sounded like I was almost laughing. Both were true, I was mocking her and I was on the verge of busting out laughing.

Slowly her red hair moved and she faced me, "How long have you been there?" That was a demand.

"Long enough to hear a few things."

"Oh." Pause. "What things?"

"Why should I answer that?"

Eyes narrowed and a strong glare met my gaze.

"Should I take that as a threat? I think I will. Well, you said that you were obsessed with me, but I hadn't heard anything else. Does that comfort you? Not that it would really matter if I heard more, Lily. Honestly, you think you can hide from me that you like me?" I waited for an answer. But another part of me was screaming why the hell was I saying this! What was taking control of me here? Demons! Getting no answer besides Lily's glare failing, the mad part of me pressed on, "You think I got no clue that you know I like you? I don't think the word for my feelings for you is quite as weak as obsessed, it's more like, hmm… Obsessed beyond all reason, unable to sleep a single night – no, a single hour! – without _you_ creeping into my dreams! Making them nightmares! You know why? Because of the types of dreams they are, because the real nightmare doesn't begin until I wake up. Because the dream is an evil made-up paradise and I hate waking up from it because there I can feel your skin, your lips, I can touch you, I can talk to you. I don't get slapped. Well, no I do get slapped. But the point is, you're there, you're like a small part of me that I can't cut out. That would be like cutting out half my brain. I'll be alive and all fine, but I won't be able to think at all. You know what, you have made a very nice nest in my mind, because I can't kick you out of there. See, it's not obsessed I am with you, I'm _mad_. And I know it. But you know what make me madder yet?"

"What." Lily was staring at me with her face tilted. That drove me mad, whatever part of me that was now doing this had definitely hit the point. She was driving me mad. Really mad…

"That I like it."

"You are mad," she said and straightened up, looking away from me.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?" she blinked.

"Yeah."

"I just said what I think."

Our little nice conversation was stopped by the boy's scream.

In less then a second, my eyes jumped from Lily to the boy to the door at which the boy was pointing. To Death Eaters. There was no mistake there, four cloaked figures stood just outside the door. They closed the door.

Wands out, in masks and black robes…

My hand went for my wand and I turned to face them on automat.

"Don't be foolish, boy," one of them hissed, a man.

Someone gripped my shoulder, I glanced behind me, Lily. And behind Lily the boy.

"What do you want?" I snapped at the Death Eaters.

"Ooo! Hooov braaave of him, the lidle boi ish beig braaave," a mocking voice of a woman teased him.

"_James_," Lily hissed from behind his back, "Can you apparate?" Her voice barely audible, though clenched teeth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the look on her face, in her eyes. Calculating. She was darting looks at the Death Eaters and thinking about how to take them on. Lily.

"What do you have in mind?" I shouted at the Death Eaters and added a barely audible "No."

"No reason why should we tell you, boy. But if you're interested, we've got plenty of time to torture you two as well as the child." The child.

She understood because she squeezed his shoulder, "I thought may be you'd apparate for help and I'll hold them off."

I goggled, but not because one of the Death Eaters raised his wand pointing at them, but because of Lily's idea.

"Giv ush the child," the woman's voice.

"Keep on dreaming," Lily's voice was cold and her eyes colder.

"Dis ish funnie, the lidle girl is pratectig da child lik her ovne." The woman's roaring laughter chilled James' skin. And the other Death Eaters but the man who spoke earlier joined the now shaking woman.

"I don't find it funny," Lily hissed, "But I will find your death _hilarious_."

"Rilley?" the woman gasped, "You'de kille me? You hav no-"

A brilliant silver flash from behind James, from Lily's wand hit the woman Death Eater square in the forehead. Not the chest, where James would have had aimed, but the forehead. Everyone was caught by surprise, even Lily.  The room's colors dimmed, because the Death Eater woman's body shone brightly, blinding everyone. My eyes didn't have the time to readjust to the brightness as it died, for a moment all I saw was darkness, but then my eyes regained their sight. I felt like someone just shone _Lumus_ directly in my eyes. I knew whatever it was that Lily send at the woman either killed her or did worse.

Everyone stared. But it was the Death Eaters who came around first.

One send a red stunning spell at me, I was pushed down and off to a side by Lily just in time. Lily herself hurled with the child in the opposite direction.

Some other Death Eater sent something else at me while I was still in shock, it paralyzed my body, but not my consciousness. Tingling pain shot though me, then needles poked every cell of my body, hard. I fought to remain conscious, to move!

Lily blocked a curse sent at her and another at the boy with a reflecting charm and that took out one of the Death Eaters into unconsciousness. But another Death Eater summoned Lily's wand from her hand with a disarming spell.

They surrounded her.

One was laughing and twirling her wand teasingly in his fingers. "She's a strong girl, we should bring her along, Great Lord would like her."

"Yes," the leader hissed and grasped Lily by the hair. I tried crying out, but I couldn't even open my mouth.

Lily screamed as he jerked her up by the hair. In response, she grabbed his hand with both of her own and tried kicking him.

"Kill the other and the boy," the man hissed again, annoyed because he was forced to dodge Lily's attacks. She fought with everything she had. Her nails dug in his hands, her legs kept kicking him and she even snarled up at him trying to bite his wandhand. He laughed at her spirit. "On with it, I'll take care of her."

The other Death Eater turned his wand to the little boy and Lily's body froze, her final kick was effective, right in the pubic region. The leader moaned out with pain and Lily moved as if driven by a desperate edge, she hurled herself at the second Death Eater. I could have sworn that frightened him. Lily, small and fragile in size, but the expression on her face was worse then murder.

Time slowed, I was loosing my battle for my consciousness against the curse…

Her hands made contact with his neck, his skin, like electricity the magic shot from her into him… Uncontrolled magic, magic driven by anger. From where her fingers made contact with the Death Eater's skin, white light spread throughout his body, like it did when the spell hit Death Eater woman in the forehead… I felt the same blinding reaction of the spell, it was like looking at the sun too long and beginning to see dark spots everywhere…

When my vision returned, it took longer this time, I saw only bits and parts.

The Death Eater fell, Lily fell on top of him.

My lids felt as heavy as a mountain.

The leader stared, frozen, he disapparated with a _crack_ that must have been heard outside…

Then many running footsteps echoed in the hallway, door banged open, someone rushed in…

Someone kneeled before me, spoke words I did not catch.

My view of Lily was blocked…

I tried moving to see her, but…

My body swayed and hit the floor.

Last thing I saw was a fainting redhead being lifted up by two people…

My head hit the floor and my eyes closed shut.

**A/N: Yes, James is suppose to be better at dueling, the reason for his awful dueling in this chapter is – mind you, he wasn't really awful, he held off being consumed by the curse for a really too long a time. And there's the miraculous recovery in next chapter he wasn't suppose to recover so quickly… the reason is that I needed Lily to be awfully good in here. She was actually pretty mad that the Death Eaters wanted to hurt a _child_, if it was James they had come after it wouldn't of been much less of a great performance. She was just doing uncontrolled magic, from anger and desperation. After all, it was her own life on stake as well as the boy's and James' lives. Ugh, I really hate making her this super, but um, I'm bored with the story… and I am itching to finish it. :D**


	9. Spell Damage

Chapter Nine. Spell Damage.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

When I woke up, I tried recalling what had happened.

Potter began his mad babble, Death Eaters arrived, we fought the Death Eaters, we won. Potter got hit with a Dark curse and I – well, I got no clue what possessed me in there.

I turned over the most memorable piece of conversation.

_See, it's not obsessed I am with you, I'm mad. And I know it. But you know what make me madder yet?_

_What._

_That I like it._

_You are mad._

Guess he got tired of playing tug-of-war. What's killing me is that he's winning the stupid game. Or had he already won? I sighed and turned over only to stare at Potter.

Potter, sitting on a chair, well, on the verge of falling of it. He was sleeping, mouth open and snoring. No wonder I woke up. But the sight made me giggle.

I looked around and found myself in an empty ward, besides Potter and myself. There was a clock on the far end of it and I could barely discern that it was between 3 and 4 in the afternoon, judging by the sunlight in the ward.

I pinched his knee and he gave a funny jump and the loudest snort yet, but then his eyes opened and he fumbled for his glasses on the side table. After putting on his glasses, Potter noticed me. No wait, he noticed my hand on his knee. Mortified expressions came over our faces and I snatched my hand back under the warm covers.

"Good afternoon," I mumbled lamely as I sat up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Afternoon," James twisted around to look at the clock and said, "Close to 12 hours now."

"What got into you?"

"What?"

"When you began that mad babble."

"I think Remus and Sirius put something in my food."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Did you mean it?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean? Probably?!" I goggled at him.

James flinched. "Well, I mean, I- I-," He swallowed and took a moment to fraise whatever jumble was going on in his head, "I do like you."

"Then why did you say you didn't?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Liar."

"Am not! I told you the truth last night!"

I rolled my eyes, "No, the night you gave me the Sugerquill in the library."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I-," James swallowed again, "I thought you might pay more attention to me if you didn't think I was madly obsessed with getting – forcing – you to go out with me."

"You could of just asked me out."

James glared, "If you hadn't taken notice, I have been doing that since fourth year."

"So you changed your strategy?"

"Yeah, with some help."

"You could of just begged."

His face colored, "I don't like begging, it would of put me at the bottom of the relationship."

"Arrogance."

"Well, it's time you stop thinking that everyone is perfect in the world. There isn't a Prince Charming."

"Remus is close."

"Stop that, will you? Stop making me jealous of my friends. If you never noticed, it makes Remus uncomfortable."

"Well, he said he liked me."

James rolled his eyes, "Remus is a good liar."

"You're a bad one."

"I know that. That's why I don't lie."

"You had."

James gave out a frustrated breath, "Yes, I had! You hadn't?"

I blinked for a second, "Probably had, but I'm a good liar."

Silence.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

I stared at him, stopping my tongue too late from liking my lips. "I don't know."

James moved off his seat toward me.

I gasped and grabbed the first thing I could defend myself with – my pillow – and smacked his head.

"Ouch," James mocked me and grabbed an end of the pillow, "Coward."

"What?"

"You're afraid of me kissing you. You're afraid to kiss."

"Am not, but I don't like kissing toerags."

He grinned and sat on my bed before I could stop him. "I hate that insult."

"Fine, arse-rag."

"Where do you pick up these kind of things?!"

"My sister and I."

"Your mean, all I want to do is to date you."

"And how would that work out?"

"Easily!"

"I'm not interested in spending an evening making out with you, Potter," I snapped. Actually, I wouldn't of minded that.

"I'll be romantic if that comes around. And I'll talk with you before that comes around. I promise." His voice was sincere and so was the expression in his eyes.

I didn't answer.

"Come on, Lily," he whined, "I'm one step short of standing on my knees. I'm begging, haven't you noticed."

"You're not good at it."

James rolled his eyes, "I seem to be not good at many things according to you."

I itched to say yes.

But that was when Emily came in.

"James!"

I bit my lip as if biting back tears and looked down at my hands.

"Emily!" But that wasn't James' voice, that was Sirius Black's voice, who rushed in right after Emily.

"Sirius!" James snapped at his best friend.

"Sorry!" Sirius's smile was that saying please-don't-beat-me-up-I'm-really-really-_really_-sorry!

James met Emily's stunned gaze. She had taken in the picture. I am sitting up in my bed holding a pillow by it's corners, the other side of that pillow in James' hands and James is sitting on my bed, very close to me. She was perplexed.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

James swallowed, "I know what this looks like, Emily."

"Yeah," she said not looking at him, but looking at me.

I very promptly pointed a finger at James.

James swallowed again, "It's what it looks like."

I stared at him and let my hand fall. Emily was staring at him too, goggling. Sirius was biting his nails.

"But I'm sure Sirius won't mind dating you. He's much better then I am anyway."

Sirius goggled at James for a moment, but by the time everyone else turned to look at him, he was ready with his smashing smile and stunning gleam in the eye for Emily. He extended an arm to her, "So, m'lady?"

Emily stared at him for a moment, then took his arm. After all, Sirius Black _was _the best looking guy at Hogwarts. Sirius led her out, one hand on the middle of Emily's back and already engaging her in a conversation. He only paused outside the door to throw a deadly glare to his best friend before leaving them alone once again.

"Serves him right, he was suppose to watch her. But hey, now you can't use the excuse 'What about Emily?' Right?" James turned back to me.

"I can't believe you just got away with that."

James gave me one of his cocky grins and I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm not going out with you."

His grin was gone. "W-why?"

"Because what are the chances you'll do that to me?"

"Lily!"

I bit back my grin. The begging tone was clear in his voice now, urgent begging.

"But-! I'd never! Not to you, Lily! I like you!"

"I bet you said that to her too."

"No, I hadn't, I just told her that she was pretty and that kind of stuff. I didn't lie to her! I never said I liked her like I like you! Sirius was the one that got us together, well, all he did was mention to Emily that I was available and she jumped at the bait. But I never really liked her like that! I only meant to take her out once! But, she sort of clung like a leach! _Lily_! _Please_!" He was whining by the end of his speech, not only that but whining and not using his mature voice. "Oh, for crying out loud! Lily! Here, here," He slid off the bed and was kneeling beside it. "_Please!_"

**A/N: Muahaha! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! :D**


	10. The Answer

Chapter Ten. The Answer.

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

Okay, may be I shouldn't of been surprised at her answer. May be if Emily hadn't ran in, it could have been different – may be the same. With Lily who can tell? I even _begged_! I was on my knees and I _begged_ her. And she said…

"James? You know, I'm suppose to be the one who keeps fainting and stuff," she gave me a bright smile I knew that meant she liked me. Why was she so reluctant to go out with me? She fought for my attention and then she made me beg before giving me any answer at all.

"We're on the Knight Bus, it's middle of the night, and might I remind you that this was not my idea to go back to school so early?" I yawned.

Unlike our ride to St. Mungo's, the bus did not have chairs, but beds. Beds were a whole lot better then chairs. First of all, they didn't lurch as violently and they were a million times more comfortable.

Lily sat on her bed cross-legged and sipping my hot chocolate. I think, she's addicted to that stuff, she drank hers in ten minutes and asked for mine. I told her I already drank from it, but from her puppy eyes I just surrendered it.

I lay on my bed, horizontally, with my head hanging down so I could see her.

She took another sip that left her a mustache of cream I got terrible fancies of liking it off… When she spoke, her voice was matter-of-fact, "Charms, James, I've been writing and rewriting that essay Flitwick is giving back tomorrow since it was first assigned. And he's going to read the best one! Of course, it'll be anonymous and everything, but just think about it, what if it's-"

"Lily, when was the last time Flitwick read an essay that was not _yours_?"

She blushed at the abrupt statement.

"Admit it, you like attention. And by the way you blush, everyone is able to tell it's you that wrote his essay." A thought popped up in my head. "Lily, did you like it when I was constantly asking you out?"

Her blushing deepened and she goggled at me before buried herself in my hot chocolate.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Lily swallowed her biggest sip yet and ignoring me, asked the conductor, "Can I have another hot chocolate? With extra cream." She didn't even finish half of my hot chocolate.

I was trying to figure out why she always refused going out with me.

"Do you think I'll stop giving you attention after I date you?"

Ignoring my question again, she took the cup from the conductor, "Thank you!"

I stopped the chap, "Hey, I suggest you just bring a whole bucket here for her," seeing the hurt expression on the conductor's face, I added, "I'm not joking."

The conductor stalked off.

"You have a knack for insulting people, James," she said and took another sip, "Want some?"

"Only if I get to sip it from your mouth, Lily." I watched her goggling reaction in amusement.

(p.o.v.) Lily Evans.

James had obviously set to flattering me on our journey back to Hogwarts because of the suggestions he made. I had a feeling those were the mild ones that came into his head. Or was he just getting back at me for all those times refusing to date him? He had gotten awfully comfortable with me after begging for at least one date.

I recalled his last suggestion was if he fetched the hot chocolates for me, could he get a kiss in return.

I think he's just so at ease with me because begging counted as the lowest thing James could have had done in the world, so since he had begged he couldn't get any lower by being terribly forward. He was being terribly forward!

"Your stop is next," the conductor said grumpily after brining me my 5th hot chocolate, if I count James' it should be 6th. I think he was beginning to realize James' suggestion of giving me a bucket wasn't a bad one, counting that our beds are at the very end of the bus. One time the bus lurched and the conductor spilled the chocolate all over himself, he made us pay for that one too.

I thanked him for the chocolate and the warning.

James watched him stalk off in amusement, then sat up from his funny position of lying on his bed perpendicularly to what normal people do.

"James, you know, that position makes blood flow more toward your head and makes it swell. That's not very good for your health."

"I know, counting that my blood constantly drains from my head, it's good for my health," he said and I had a feeling that was some sort of inside joke with himself.

Shaking my head I set to lacing my boots. When I stood up, James draped my cloak over my shoulders and pulled the hood up before tying it.

_BANG_ bought us off our feet and down on the bed in a really bad position.

James scrambled to get off me as soon as possible.  I didn't even notice that because my head gave a funny faze out. He must have noticed because I was pulled up in a moment and James asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just – um – " I only noticed that my vision was full of spots when they began to disappear. "Don't yell at the driver," I warned him seeing his angry expression.

"Fine, but are you really all right?"

"Yeah," I blinked as the last black spot disappeared and I could stand on my own.

James draped his cloak over himself loosely, complete contrast to the fact that he bundled me up in mine and made me wear two pairs of pants.

Still feeling dizzy, I put a hand on his shoulder to be led out of the bus, I could see that that hand was the only thing that kept James from mugging the driver for carelessness.

The shill outside dissolved the haze instantly along with sleepiness. James didn't seem to have felt it in the least, even with his cloak flapping wildly in the wind. After we took two steps from the door, it closed and the Knight Bus went _BANG_ on its' way.

First snow was falling slowly in fluffy snowflakes all around Hogsmade, making me feel romantic.

"You really don't want to go back to school just yet, do you?" I asked James with a nudge.

"Nah, but what can I do about it? I'm already missing my _precious_ hours of sleep."

"Well, we don't have to go back just yet."

James turned around and stared at me.

"We could get a hot chocolate!"

James laughed, "You know the only way I'm drinking one today."

"All right, fine, you can get a coffee, I'll get a chocolate. Come on! It's first snow and at night an everything! We have another hour at getting back to school, we could go to Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer if you're so against coffees and chocolates at Madam Puddifoot's."

Blood left James' face making it as pale as snow, but it came right back the same way the snowflakes hit the ground and melted. "Madam Puddifoot's? I thought that you refused to go out with me after I _begged_, Lily, please don't torture me like that. Let's get to school."

I grabbed his hand before he took more then one step toward the school. "Okay, I know how that sounds, sorry. I've never been to Madam Puddifoot's, and right now is really a good time to go, there won't be any couples or anything." I began to realize that he was right, I really didn't want his attention and interest to fade from me, that was why I got caught in his stupid plan in the first place. And that stupid plan was working, he just never accounted for the fact that I'm too – as James said – coward to say 'yes' if he asked me out or to ask him out.

"I've never been there either, I never actually wanted to go there," James mumbled, then looked in my face and I thought that he looked extremely cute with snowflakes in his hair. He ruffled his hair, ruining my fantasy and said, "Okay, fine. But only _one_ hot chocolate."

I grinned and he dragged me off by my hand to the small tea shop. It was then when I realized that I had both my hands in one of his, I didn't bother to take them away because at the speed he was going toward the shop I would of never been able to keep up with him. I had a silly idea that James really was embarrassed about going to the shop only couples went to and didn't want _anyone_ to spot him even on the way toward the shop. But I couldn't imagine James Potter embarrassed.

Grinning triumphantly I entered the shop, which was blessedly open late for stray couples on weekends, I threw off my cloak at the same time James reached to take it. The shop was empty, which if my theory was correct was good. He put our cloaks on a peg by the door as the shop owner appeared, smiling warmly.

"What can I get you, m'dears?"

I ordered, "Hot chocolate," I looked at James who looked mortified and shook his head, "And a hot chocolate, two hot chocolates."

"I'm not drinking it," James hissed as we sat down and Madam Puddifoot bought us our order.

Feeling not a bit embarrassed I spoke while making myself more comfortable on the chair, "Well, you know me, I'll drink yours too." The shop owner left after I thanked her. "So what cha think?" I asked looking around and then back to James, who sat on the left of me.

"I think I'm never returning here ever again."

I grinned and started teasing him about his embracement. It turned into an argument, and only his blushing and my smiling kept it from becoming spiteful. Our first argument that wasn't hostile, I should have know that was a bad omen…

(p.o.v.) James Potter.

We were teasing each other. Okay, she was teasing me, rightly too. But somehow, I didn't really put it on our _long_ list of arguments.

"So how come you've never been here?"

The red light signaled in my head WRONG THING TO SAY! ALERT! ALERT! When Lily looked into her almost empty hot chocolate, "Whom with?"

"Well, anyone would go out with you, Lily!" I tried smoothing out my mistake, but the red light shone brighter.

"Okay, a couple of guys asked me out, but none of them I thought I'd like to go out with."

"So, you've never gone out with anyone?" Brighter and brighter.

Lily put down her hot chocolate, "Well, no one asks out 'James Potter's Girl', if you never knew that."

I swallowed, "You could of asked someone out."

Lily rolled her eyes, "And be refused, remember-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'James Potter's Girl', I heard you," I said looking out of the window, the snow stopped melting and the ground began getting whiter by the minute. I wanted to take back my words because they stung her, "I'm sorry. That'll change, Lily, I'm not going to go hunting after you anymore," a small ironic smile crossed her face, last time I said that I just changed my strategy. "Or may be you could go out with me and see that being 'James Potter's Girl' isn't all too bad. I mean, Emily confessed I wouldn't win the Worst Kisser Award."

She looked up at me, with that same ironic smile.

It cast a spell over me and I reached with my right hand toward her stool and pulled it toward me, "If – you – just – stop – hating – me." The last word I uttered was when there was less then a foot between our faces and our chairs were touching.

Lily made a move to wipe off her cream mustache, but I caught her hand and kissed her fingers, then looked up at her stunned face.

"If you give me a chance I begged for," I smiled at her.

She moved her hand and took off my glasses. I moved my hand to her cheek and bough her face closer to me, Lily didn't resist, but tilted her head. I didn't close my eyes, she stared at me with hers. I felt really scared, what if she pulled away at the last second? But she hadn't yet. I delayed the kiss out of fear… I let my hand drop to her shoulder and her right hand – still holding my glasses – squeezed my arm.

I liked my lips to moisture them, Padfoot always said wet kisses were the best. I could smell her breath, strong sweet aroma of Madam Puddifoot's hot chocolate. _Well, may be I will get some hot chocolate today_, I thought with a smile and tilted my head. Time sped up. And her lips crashed into mine. Our eyes flung open, we tried to kiss each other at the same time. So she wasn't a coward after all.

I heard as if in the distance my glasses hit the floor because she dropped them out of shock. But that didn't matter, I could see her emerald eyes and feel the smiled on her face. Feel her other hand on my cheek, it gave me courage and reassurance.

I closed my eyes and kissed her again, gentler kiss this time.

THE END.

A/N: Yay? No yay? I know if it's YAY you're probably torturing me about 'THE END' part. :D right? YAY! I like it. It's my first complete fic ever! Well, first complete fic that I like. :D

**YAY!**

**May be I'll write a sequel if you all really like it. :D**

**Oh, and don't forget to check my profile or put me on your Author Alert list if you liked this story, because more sotries are COMING! :D YAY!**


End file.
